1. Field of the Invention
Exercise Equipment
2. Description of Related Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term window's tether access opening (54) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to tether access opening (54) or merely opening (54). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that the connection of the impinger's head (331) to its stem (332) is one of attachment A connection in which an object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that the impinger's head (331) is emplaced within the handgrip tunnel's nest (102). A connection in which two objects, although not attached could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The fastening of the impinger's pinchable tether (33) within the handgrip's transverse peg sockets (46) is stated herein to be such a connection. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that a prior art tunneled stirrup handgrip (100) is modified in certain particulars to comprise an impinger anchoring handgrip (1), meaning that the latter is in fact the former. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that a T-shaped configuration for the retention channel (41) preferably comprises its (41) tether anchoring means (4), meaning that in the given instance, the T-shaped channel (41) is itself (41) the tether anchoring means (4). This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, a T-shaped channel (41) will always be tether anchoring means (4) but tether anchoring means (4) may be a T-shaped channel (41) in one case but something else in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, an impinger anchoring handgrip (1) is said to preferably comprise, among other things, a tethering window (52) as a component thereof (1). The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, upwards or downwards, refer to the positioning of an exercise handgrip (1, 100) or other object in the manner in which it would be typically oriented when held if the anchored tension point were situated at the bottom and as presented in the drawings. Thus, the tethering window (52) is described as passing through some portion of the handgrip's upward extensions; the effect of gravity upon the impinger (300) is explained in terms of the handgrip's tunnel (101) being disposed downward; and the tether (333) of a traditional impinger (300) as extending outward from the lower end of the cord tunnel (101). It is intended that orientational references to the object be equally understood regardless of any theoretical disposition of it such as, for example, if it were held upside down.
By definition herein, the term “in communication with” concerning the interrelationship between two objects means that nothing is disposed to separate or provide a barrier or other obstruction of the like between them. Where, for example, channels and openings are considered to be in communication with one another, what is meant is that the cavities disposed by each are coextensive with one another much in the way a river and the reservoir of water supplying it are in communication with each other. And, where it is, thus, said as herein that the retention channel (41) is in communication with the tethering window (52), what is meant is that the two structures (41, 52) extend directly into one another without structural impediment. The phrase communicative alignment is addressed ante.
Wherever practicable, words and phrases are presented in adjective form with reference to a given object to describe either its function or its essence. Thus, a retention configured impinger (300) has been known merely to designate one (300) configured for retention.
The term reeve, or any of various forms thereof, is occasionally employed herein. It is stated, for example, that in certain embodiments, the impinger stem (332) and tether (333) may operably be reeved through the handgrip's window (52).
In some cases, the same word expressed as a noun is also used for a verb. Thus, it is stated, for example, that the handgrip (1) comprises the cord tunnel (101), the opening through which the exercise media member (200) passes. Yet, it is also said that prior art handgrip (100) employed for modification must be tunneled. The propriety of this divergent use of the term is established by the dictionary.
In that respect, certain other words may also occasionally be coined herein to simplify discussion by interchanging noun, verb or adjective or by modifying certain words. It takes little imagination to understand, for example, that the coined word impinger (300), often itself the center of discussion herein, has been recognized as identifying an object which is capable of impingement upon another object. The word rotable is another example of coining use denoting a spinning behavior rather than some other sort of circular motion which might be addressed by the more cumbersome word rotatable.
References to the general exercise media member (200) are meant to include the specific stretchable exercise cord (201); stretchable exercise strap (202); stretchable exercise sheet (203); rope (204), whether hemp or other; fabric strapping (205); and solid flexible cord (206), such as plastic and the like. The term cord tunnel (101), used as a matter of convenience herein, is not intended to limit application to the reeving of stretchable exercise cord (201) therethrough but to extend also to that of stretchable exercise strap (202), stretchable exercise sheet (203) as well as the non-stretchable media.
Because of the feasibility of incorporating into the assembly addressed herein either a prior art impinger (300) or the improved one provided for herein (3) comprising a departure therefrom, for the sake of convenience and to avoid unnecessary cluttering, reference numbers are occasionally recited in the compound sense—for example, (3, 300) with reference to the impingers themselves; or (34, 374) with reference to specific types of impinger tethers. As a convenient convention to clarify the distinction, the prior art varieties or components are identified to have three digits.
The tunneled stirrup handgrip (100) and impinger (300) combination have, for a time now, become established in the prior art. Traditional plugged stretchable hollow exercise cords (201)—those in which a plug is fitted within the cord's (201) end after insertion through a handgrip's cord tunnel (101)—demonstrate considerable wearing of the cord (201) because of its (201) contact against the upper edge of the handgrip's cord tunnel (101). It was to that end the impinger (300) was developed. A length of exercise media member (200), usually a stretchable—or “elastic” as sometimes expressed—is passed through the tunnel (101) of a traditional prior art handgrip (100). Its (200) length is adjusted by pushing more or less of it (200) through the opening (101). Having now been selectively positioned for length, an impinger (300) is then pulled against it (200) into the tunnel's upper portion—or nest (102), as it is designated, so that it (200) becomes rigidly emplaced therein (102). By reason of the combination's use, an operator may quickly change the effectual length of the media member (200) or interchange it (200) with another.
In addition to the tunnel (101), the handgrip (100) comprised upward extending prongs and, at the uppermost extremes thereof, a handhold (103) configured to be either fixed or rotable.
The exterior sector (105) of the traditional handgrip (100) is that portion thereof (100) outside that into which the operator's hand—or, in some instances, his or her foot—extends. That latter portion of the grip (100)—inside—is herein designated its interior sector (106).
The impinger has always comprised a head (331), a stem (332) and a tether (333). The head (331) has been attached to one end of the stem (332), the tether (333), to the other. It is the head (331) which trapped or snugged against the media member (200) during impingement. The tether (333) at the opposing end performed no impingement function but has been intended merely to secure the impinger (300) to the handgrip (100). Since the impinger (300) has been stationed at the handgrip tunnel (101) with the head at the top thereof (101) at the grip's interior sector (106) and the tether (333) at the bottom thereof (101) at the exterior sector (105), the connecting stem (332) has necessarily resided within it (101).
Schemes for handgrip impinger (300) to exercise media (200), primarily stretchable exercise cord (201) have taken various forms as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,677 issued to Hinds, also the applicant herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 issued to Kropp; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,631 issued to Chiu; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,698 issued to Hinds. The impinging heads themselves (331) have been offered in various shapes, some more suitable than others in fulfilling their (333) purpose. In the latter Hinds patent, several configurations were provided including spherical (391), lozenge (392), truncated sphere (393), ovate (394) and bean shape (395). One of the embodiments of the impinger's tether (333)—that is, the anchoring portion—comprised transverse extensions (373), a widely adopted configuration.
During media member (200) impingement, the stem (332) crowded it (200) to some extent interfering with impingement. When not in use, the impinger (300) was subject to possible loss or misplacement because the same characteristics which permitted its (300) emplacement could also be responsible for its (300) dislodgement. Worse, a phenomenon known as torque stress was often observed in which the impinger's head (331) twisted as the exercise cord was pulled in one direction or another. Because the stem (332) was not anchored, there was no way to avoid the problem.
Even should a suitable anchoring solution be conceived, however, some additional change to the impinger (300) must be made to avoid the hindrance to the impinger head's (331) emplacement within the impingement nest (102) caused by its (331) side-to-side swaying at the end of a stem (332) to date having been made slender enough to be seated within the cord tunnel (101).
It is now recognized that what is needed is an impinger (300) whose stem (332) could be disposed other than through the cord tunnel (101) so that it (332) not only could be disposed for more dependable association with the handgrip (100)—separated from it (100) only with difficulty—but more importantly, might be successfully strengthened in rigidity to address both the torque stress and the side-to-side swaying, features of axial stability.
The problem of stretchable cord (201) abrasion against the upper edge of the handgrip's tunnel (101) still remains despite the use of the traditional impinger (300). A new arrangement permitting removal of the stem (332) from the tunnel (101) would circumvent those difficulties. Even the scheme of wrapping the stem (332) around one of the handgrip's (100) prongs and then clamped in some fashion, although meritworthy, have not been completely satisfactory. A connection of that sort can still become loosened and thereby hinder exercise.
Exercise operators have also experienced difficulty in having stretchable exercise sheet (203) comprise the media member used with the handgrip (100) because it (203) cannot be easily reeved or pushed through the cord tunnel (101). This is particularly important in matters of rehabilitation. It would be helpful if impingers (300), designed rather small to avoid obstructive interference during use, could be provided to allow widening of the tunnel (101). Those steps would provide a beneficial solution to that problem.
It would also be useful if impingement could be imposed against a greater class of exercise media members. Impingers (300) which work well with stretchable exercise cord (201) have been observed to fail miserably with non-stretchable media such as rope (204), fabric strapping (205) or solid cord (206% say, the one-eighth to one-quarter inch diameter sort sometimes preferred in certain exercises. A more or less universal impinger (300) configured to provide the capability of retaining well any media flexible enough to become impinged-even the non-stretchable materials—would be welcome.
The historical development went far, at least to a point, in addressing important needs and objectives related to exercise handgrip (100) use. It is now time, however, to address needs and objectives emanating from the fruits of those past efforts.